


Livin' In The Sunlight, Lovin' In The Moonlight

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Livin' In The Sunlight, Lovin' In The Moonlight

Livin' In The Sunlight, Lovin' In The Moonlight

## Livin' In The Sunlight, Lovin' In The Moonlight

Things that bother you, never bother me!

 

Footage: [Batman (1989)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%281989_film%29)

Audio: [Livin' In The Sunlight, Lovin' In The Moonlight](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_Bless_Tiny_Tim) by Tiny Tim 

Duration: 00:01:40

Published: 2012-01-14

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/184661.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Livin_in_the_Sunlight_Lovin_in_the_Moonlight-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Livin_in_the_Sunlight_Lovin_in_the_Moonlight-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Hello my dear friends!  
>  Well, here I am on record at last.  
>  And it feels so wonderful to be here with you on my first album.
> 
> I'm so happy!  
>  AHA! Happy go lucky me!  
>  I just go my way,  
>  living everyday!
> 
> I don't worry!  
>  Worrying don't agree,  
>  Things that bother you,  
>  never bother me!
> 
> Things that bother you,  
>  never bother me  
>  I feel happy and fine!  
>  AHA!  
>  Living in the sunlight,  
>  loving in the moonlight  
>  Having a wonderful time!
> 
> Haven't got a lot,  
>  I don't need a lot  
>  Coffee's only a dime  
>  Living in the sunlight,  
>  loving in the moonlight,  
>  having a wonderful time!
> 
> Just take it from me,  
>  I'm just as free as any daughter.  
>  I do what I like,  
>  just what I like,  
>  and how I love it!
> 
> I'm right here to stay  
>  When I'm old and gray,  
>  I'll be right in my prime!  
>  Living in the sunlight,  
>  loving in the moonlight,  
>  having a wonderful time!


End file.
